TSUBASSA OHTRI UNIT:Guide and Manual
by DarkNightShadow54321
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a TSUBASSA OHTRI UNIT! To be sure you get the most plesure out of your unit, read this guide! Rated T for sligthly curseing.


**AN**

**Um, well hi again! This is my second story on here and I got like 3 reviews on my first so I decided to try again. Anyway I still need some friends, but its ok I'm used to being alone…..**

**I also noticed that a lot of authors or should I say authoress are females. Just so you know I'm not sexist or a pervert or raceious. So I am willing to be your friend regardless of your personlaty, age, gender, or race. I just want you to know that.**

**Besides that I have seen other people do this so I decided to make a parody of it.**

**Anyway, I don't own MFB.**

Congratulations you have purchased your very own TSUBASSA OTHIRI UNTI(other wise known as TOU)! To asure you get as much pleasure out of your TSUBASSA OHTIRI UNIT as possible, we have took the liberty of giving you your vrey own guide and manual. Wheather you continue to read this manual and accualy listen to us or whether you rip this up and throw it at your neighbor hood jackass is entirely up to you, although we recomed option number one.

The Basics

Name-The TOU was programmed with the name TSUBASSA OTHORI UNTI but, will also respond to "Eagel Man" or Sissy

Note: calling him Sissy will result in injurys to the user(you)

Age- The TOU was made to look like an average 16 year old.

Lenth- Let's just say he is hot both outside AND inside.

Accessories

Your TOU will come equipped with the fallowing….

1 (one) rock eagel beyblade

1 (one) silver hair clasps

1 (one) black iphone

7 (seven) sets of casual cloaths

7 (seven) sets of night wear

1 (one) WBBA membership card

1 (one) fully grown male eagel

Removal From The Box

Due to the TOU's clam nature its quite hard to wake him up the wrong way but we put some Error-Free methods just for your conveince.

Method 1- Grab the nearest YUU TENDO UNIT and let him babble by the box. Your TOU should wake up from the box and tell him to shut up.

Note: This method may cause an insult war as the YUU TENDO UNIT dispises being called "little boy".

Method 2- Stand right outside the box and yell "SOMEONE WANTS TO KILL THAT EAGEL!". Your TOU should imeadealy break open the box and look around. When he sees no eagel, he will be mad at you but will evultaly forgive you.

Note: DO NOT acculy try to harm an eagel around your TOU as we are NOT responseable of injurys, your TOU may cause you.

Method 3- This our sciencetist have concluded this one as the most amuseing method: Sacfrice a MASAMUNE KADOYA UNIT! Place the (un)willing MASAMUNE KADOYA UNIT outside the box and allow him to babble. Sit back and enjoy as your TOU destroys your MASAMUNE KADYOA UNIT circuit to circuit.

Programing

Your TOU comes equipped with the fallowing Programs…..

Calm (defult)- Its your TOU's personaltly. It's a huge part of him

Serious (defult)- Along with calm you TOU is always serious

Over Proctive- Your TOU may not show it but he cares about you veary much. If he sees anyone trying to hurt you if will take the honor of kicking their ass. He wont let anyone lay a finger on you.

Big Brother(locked)- This mode can only be unlocked if you are younger then 16. Your TOU will see you as a younger sibleing and will take the liberatly to make you one of its huge resposbiltys.

Note: In this mode your TOU may have more control over you then you may have over him.

Little Brother(locked)- This mode can only be unlocked if you are older then 16. In this case your TOU will look up to you as a role modle. However we do warn you invance to ONLY unlock this mode if you are a good infulence. I you are a bad one then we are NOT responsible for the banks your TOU may rob.

Furyious(locked)- This mode is locked for a reason, as in this mode you TOU will destroy anything in its path, inculedeing you.

Depressed(locked)- Your TOU is not often depressed but a tragedy WILL force him in to this mode.

Uses

Your TOU has many diffrant uses and these are some of the most common…

Friend- your TOU will be a great lifelong friend for you and will benift from friendship.

Blader- your TOU is a vear skilled blader. Feel free to make bets on maches he is in as he is a veary skilled blader

Bodygaurd- your TOU is a fighter when he wants to be so you can takes midnight walks without any worrie of being raped.

Cook- If your TOU rejeicts your food then he will take the liberty of beingyour personal cook and will also attempt to teach you.

Tutor- your tOU has a very high IQ and will be a great study buddy.

Coach- if your failing PE then you TOU will be of greath service to you. Being a WBBA agent, he knows a thing or two obout being in shape.

Nurse- If your ever sick or if you just got beat up then your TOU will get you back on your feet in no time!

Petsitter- your TOU is a huge animal lover and will glagly take care of your pets for you.

Reacations with other People/Units

User- with proper care an affection the TOU will have a pleasant bond with the user. A romantic relationship is possible but only if you are a female because your TOU is not homosexual at defult. If you wish to bine him homosexualy then leve him alone with the other pair for long periods of time.

GINGA HAGANE UNIT- your TOU find this unit a tad bit annoying but looks up to him as a great blader and even better friend. Romance is possible only if there are no MASAMUNE KYODA units nearby.

MASAMUNE KYDOYA UNIT- your TOU unit finds this unit VEARY annoying so to avoid destruction of MASAMUNE KYOUDA UNITS then we sugguest keep you TOU away from him. Romance is impossible.

YUU TENDO UNIT- you TOU finds this unit annoying but he would give his life to protect this unit as they are best friends. Romance is impossible.

Eating

Your TOU isent pickey about its eating habits but we recommend food that is acculy editable. If not then your TOU will result to his Cook mode.

Cleaning

Your TOU is veary capeable of cleaning himself but will be embarsed if you try to help him.

Resting

Your TOU needs plenty of rest but wont listen to you if you tell him to go to bed.

Questains and Answers

Q- I opend my box and instead if my really hot TOU, I got a cute little short haired boy with a tiny eagel chick on his shoulder.

A-We aplolize, it seam we my mistake have sent you a chibi version of the TOU. He is not as smart or strong as the original but he shure is cute so you may chose to either keep or send him ba

Q-My TOU was just beybladeing until this dark aura surrounded him. What the hell happened?

Um…..well you see he has this thing called the dark power and we haven't worked out all the bugs yet so just send him back.

Q- My TOU's eagel suddenly attacked me just for calling him "eagel".

Once again we apoligze for this but TOU's pet is veary sensitive so if you wish to avoid this then all him "Aquilla"

Final Notes

Thank You for acculy reading this manual and not chucking at your nigehbor hood jackass (like the RYUGA KIATISHOU UNIT did). Please enjoy your TOU.

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Oh I know you hate it. I suck at this….**

**If my maricale you DID like it then should I do another for a diffrant charter? Who?**

**-NigthShadow **


End file.
